The Unknown
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Its been 23 years since the death of the Wicked Witch of the West durning that time Glinda the Good had a daughter named Emeraude. Her other parent is unknow. Glinda hasn't confirm nor deny the rumors that have been swirling around for years. She prefers it unknow for the safety of her daughter. Now Emeraude is on journey of the uknown and secrets, long since buried, will be reveal
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow Ozians! I know another new story from me after i've been dead for like months but I got this idea after I have seen Oz, the great and powerful but it doesn't follow the movie at all. Its setting in the Wicked world. Though I now picture Glinda as how she is portrayed in the movie by the lovely Michelle Williams, when she is an adult and out of Shiz. Anyways before I go on a tagnent on that I must tell you some key stuff about this story. It is set about twenty three years after the melting of the Wicked Witch of the West aka Elphaba Thropp and former lover of Glinda the good. There will be femslash in here so if you don't like it then don't read it. Glinda has a daughter name Emeraude that lives in the palace with her and will one day take over ruling Oz when ever Glinda steps down. Her other parent is an unknown, hence the title, but through the story will be made into light along with some other stuff. That you will see in the coming chapters. Fiyero does make a cameo apperance eventually. Don't worry I've written chapters in advance so you don't have to worry about me not posting for months at a time. Now, enjoy this first chapter in this story. I do not own any wicked characters at all except Emeraude. She is mine.**

The Emerald City Palace is standing in all of its green glory in the middle of the Emerald City. People come daily just to marvel in all of its glory or to come and seek an audience with the lovely Glinda the Good, who has taken over the reign after the Wizard of Oz left and the Wicked Witch of the West, has been defeated by Dorothy Gale. If a person looks at balcony that is hovering above the doors, that leads in to the palace itself, they will see a lone person leaning on the green balcony. People always assume that it is Lady Glinda standing there watching over the people of Oz with her unwavering look but almost every one would be wrong. From far away it is easy to make that mistake for the person they are looking at has the same flowing, golden blonde locks, the porcelain skin tone, and the petite figure that Lady Glinda has but when you get closer to the young woman is where the difference lies. The blonde woman is a few inches taller than Lady Glinda, she has a strong jaw line, fuller lips, and instead of those stormy, blue eyes are deep, probing green ones. Plus, their names are different as well. Her name isn't Glinda the Good at all. Her name is Emeraude, daughter of Glinda the Good. The whispers through the people of Oz is that Emeraude is the product of Glinda the Good and the Wizard of Oz. Glinda has never confirmed this many say that she would be the most powerful witch there ever will be. Stronger than her mother and the Wicked witch of the West combined.

Emeraude gives a soft sigh as she runs her fingers through her golden mane before her green eyes look out to the shining, green city. She is bored and wants to go and explore the city again. Maybe look through the bookstores and get some more books to add to her already massive collection that is in her bed room. Emeraude bites her bottom lip in thought at how she could sneak out this time. Her mom has always been over protective of her ever since she has gotten older and could do her own magic. The young witch knows that Glinda has made Fiyero keep tabs on her at all times even though the Winkie prince has always protested that Emeraude is twenty-three years old and can go without an escort anymore. Her full lips now are pursed and her green eyes cast down to the ground with a hmmm. She can estimate that it's about a fifty five foot drop to the ground. The young witch looks around to make sure she that is alone before slowly backing up a few feet. Emeraude cracks her knuckles before running towards the balcony. She gives a grunt as she leaps over the balcony and falls gracefully towards the ground. The people on the ground give a gasp and point towards her as she keeps on falling. They can't believe they are seeing this before their eyes. They close their eyes waiting for the body to hit the ground but don't hear the sickening crack of a body hitting the cement. People start to clap when Emeraude slowly descends to the ground with no injuries what so ever. When her feet hit the ground she is surrounded by a group of admirers, all trying to speak to her at once. Emeraude knew that this would happen after she made that spectacular jump but she doesn't like people crowding her all at once. It is making her claustrophobic. Her breathing gets ragged as the people of Oz get even closer to her.

"Th...Thank you but I must go." Emeraude manages to squeeze out before she pushes through the crowd not caring if people get mad at her for what she doing. The young witch doesn't look back as she lowers her head slightly so no one can fully see her face. It is kind of hard to not be recognized by the people because they all know who she is and who her mother is as well. A stray blonde lock falls in front of her face and she quickly brushes it behind her ear. The young witch just hopes she can get to the book store and get lost in all the different stories that will be at her fingertips. Her footsteps start to slow down when she senses that nobody is around her now. She finally turns her head around and sees the Emerald Palace in the far distant. The young witch closes her eyes with a sharp exhale at the thought of her mom freaking out when she finds out that she has disappeared from the palace again. Guilt starts to gnaw at the back of her mind; she knows that she hasn't been the bests of daughters with always sneaking off to explore Oz. Don't get her wrong Emeraude loves her mother deeply and would do anything for it at the drop of the hat but all she wants to do is spread her wings a bit without somebody making sure she is all right. The young witch quickly looks away with another exhale. She can't look at the palace anymore because she knows her mom will be in any minute. Emeraude wraps her arms around her waist as she looks ahead while taking the same route she always take to get to the bookstore. The young witch takes a right turn and starts to walk some more but walks into a person coming the opposite way. Emeraude stumbles back but quickly catches her balance while the person she bumps into falls onto the ground with an oof. The young witch swallows hard as she quickly goes to the fallen person to go and help them up. She curses herself for not paying attention to her surroundings and now she could have hurt somebody.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I ….oh shit." Emeraude ends with a curse when she realizes who she has bumped into. A middle aged woman with mid back length, raven black hair and pale skin color. She is wearing black, leather pants with a simple, white blouse. Very annoyed, chocolate, brown eyes lock eyes with her frightened, green eyes. This isn't good at all; she is in so much trouble now. This person sitting before her is her mom's personal servant and somebody who helped raised her since she was a child. Her name is Raven and is the only person that Emeraude is afraid to be punished by. Raven's eyes narrow greatly when she sees Emeraude looking like she is ready to run away. That means that the young witch has run off without telling Glinda where she went to. The dark haired woman slowly gets to her feet while dusting herself off before setting a cool gaze with the young witch. When Raven gets to her full height she is the same height as Emeraude.

"Emeraude, What are you doing here? Does Glinda know you sneaked off again?" Raven questions in a calm voice but the underlying tone has deadliness to it. No matter what Emeraude can say it won't sway the raven haired woman what so ever. She can be a hard ass at times but the young witch knew that Raven loves and cares for her very much as she does to her. She is like a second mom to her. Contrary to popular belief that the Wizard is her father it's the farthest from the truth. The young witch doesn't know who her other parent is and every time she would ask her mom the good witch would change the subject.

"No, she doesn't." Emeraude answers meekly as she lowers her head in shame. Raven can easily bring it out of her with the mixture of that disappointed look in her eyes and the tone of voice she uses on her. She can feel those eyes drilling directly into her skull and her chest constricts while waiting for the raven haired woman to speak to her. Raven exhales sharply through her slightly sharp nose before walking towards the guilty witch with a hidden smirk on her face. A part of her is proud of Emeraude sneaky ways on getting out of the palace without Glinda knowing but that other half that is annoyed that she left the palace without Glinda knowing. She knows she has to be tough again on the young witch.

"Well, this is easily solved then. We are both going back to the palace before your mother starts freaking out that you are gone, yet again." Raven replies smoothly as she stands before Emeraude. The young witch looks up and her mouth ready to protest this but Raven quickly grabbed an ear with eyes sparkling. She knows what to do to get Emeraude to easily comply with her.

"Ow!" Emeraude whines as she is pulled closer by her mom's servant. She hates when she does this because it makes her feel like she is six years old again and foolish at the same time. The young witch thinks that's why she keeps doing this to her no matter how old she has gotten. Raven gives a chuckle at the look Emeraude is shooting at her. If she only had told Glinda that she is leaving the palace instead of sneaking out like always the young witch wouldn't be in this situation.

"Now, we are going back to the palace and you are going to tell your mother what you did, if she isn't in a panic already. Then you are not going anywhere for the rest of the night. I don't care if you had plans tonight they are officially canceled." Raven explains as she tugs the ear and makes Emeraude follow her with each tug. The young witch gives a grunt as she has no choice but to follow the servant back towards the palace where they both live. Now, she has to send some letters out to her friends on why she can't be with them at the concert tonight.

"This sucks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glinda is standing on the balcony of her bedroom, her blue eyes giving a sweep of the area below her. A gentle breeze floats up towards her and caresses her face with almost of a lovers touch to it. She closes her eyes and enjoys the nice, warm breeze swirling all around her body. The good witch feels the stress start to melt away from her body. She doesn't notice a presence making themselves known to her.  
"Emeraude is in her bedroom right now." Came the smooth voice of Raven from behind her. Glinda's eyes snap open when she heard her daughter's name. She inhales deeply while she puts her fingers to the bridge of her nose. The stress is starting to come back already. Don't get her wrong she loves her daughter to death but all this sneaking out and other stuff she does is getting to her a bit.

"That girl, I swear, will be the death of me. All she had to do is come to me and tell she was going to the bookstore. Instead she jumps five stories of the balcony to get out of the palace." Glinda says with exasperation as she puts her hand back down to her side. She doesn't know where her daughter gets these bright ideas sometimes. Her body relaxes when an arm sneaks around her waist and pulls her close to a warm body. Glinda closes her eyes and nestles her head on Raven's chest with a happy sigh. Being with Raven makes it all the better. The raven haired woman gives a soft chuckle as she kisses the top of Glinda's head with much affection.

"She is your daughter." Raven replies with a smirk. The good witch looks up to her and she opens her mouth to say something but the look on Raven's face made her close it soon after. Glinda looks down to the ground with many thoughts going through her head. Tears start to form in her eyes and a lump at her throat. This all getting to be too much for her. She sniffles slightly when a hand cups under her chin and gently lifts her head up to see hurting, brown eyes staring into her own blue ones. They didn't need to say anything to understand what the both of them are thinking. Raven gets closer to Glinda before bending down slightly and gently presses her lips against the slightly thinner ones. The good witch closes her eyes as she melts against the taller, thinner woman. Her arms wrap around the neck and Glinda deepens the kiss with a soft moan. Raven gives a soft shiver at feeling lithe fingers caress the back of her neck. The blonde haired woman knows just what spots to touch on her body. She slowly pulls away from the slightly swollen lips and one of her fingers runs down the frame of Glinda's face. Her eyes following the finger making a mental picture in her mind so she will never forget how her lover looks like at all, not even into old age.

"I love you Glinda." Raven whispers softly as she runs her fingers through the golden mane. Glinda inhales deeply at this declaration of love and tears come to her eyes again. She swallows hard at a finger gently wiping the tears that have fallen down her face. The good witch grabs the finger before pulling the pale hand to her lips and kisses the palm of the hand with much love.

"I love you too." Glinda pauses for a second as she struggles internally about what to say after that line. Her pink lips curve up into a smile as she reaches up and cups one of the pale cheeks with love and affection. Raven closes her eyes and leans into the touch with a soft smile on her face.

"Elphie."

**OOH...I couldn't resist showing that Elphaba is alive and well but in disguise, if you did't figure that out durning the chapter. lol. I hope you like Emeraude and how the story is going after the first chapter. Send me a review if you love it, hate it or critism. :) anyways...I'll see you in chapter 2! Till next week. **

**DWK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter 2 of the Unknown. This is chapter is just an Elphaba and Emeraude interaction then shifts into a Glinda and Elphaba one. There is no action or anything that happens that makes the story shift just yet but it that will happen in the next chapter. Anyways carry on and read the next installment. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Emeraude gives a heavy sigh as she is just lying in her queen sized bed; her dark blue covers are pooled at her waist. Her green eyes are staring at the white color of the ceiling, for who knows how long now. Her eyes then move towards the window to see night is still going on. She gives a groan and puts a hand to her face. The young rubs her forehead greatly as she gently breaths out through her nose. She does suffer from a case of insomnia now and again. Emeraude wishes to use magic just to make herself sleep but her mom always tells her that there are other things better than magic. The covers go flying to the ground and the young witch pulls herself out of the bed. It's time to get one of those homemade remedies to get her to sleep. Emeraude adjusts her white tank top and quickly runs her fingers through her golden locks to make sure that it doesn't look crazy if she bumps into anybody who is still up. She opens the door up and pokes her head out into the hall to make sure there are no guards being posted nearby. The young witch gives a happy sigh as she comes out of her bedroom and starts to walk down the hallway. She didn't need guards around her twenty four hours a day; her mom is just being way over protective of her. Emeraude purses her lips as she walks silently down the stair cases. She didn't want to make anyone know that she is up and about right now. No guards and no Fiyero hovering around her to make sure she doesn't trip on her way to the kitchen. Emeraude slows down her walking as she starts to get lost in her thoughts. The young witch puts a thumb nail between her teeth while she keeps walking. Elphaba is walking towards the lost in thought witch with a cup of tea in her hands. She is going to bring the tea up to Glinda's room and finally get to bed herself. The raven haired woman always hates when her insomnia flares up when all she wants to do is fall asleep with Glinda in her arms. Elphaba looks up when she senses somebody coming towards her and her brown eyes widen greatly when she sees that Emeraude is going run into her again.

"Not again." She says as the two woman bump into each other. The young witch gives a loud curse when hot tea gets splashed all over her body. Elphaba drops her tea cup and it shatters onto the ground. The raven haired beauty jumps back with a sharp exhale, hoping none of the shards had cut into her exposed legs.

"By the gods." Emeraude hisses as she starts to wipe off the burning liquid off of her body. She just wanted to get something that would put her to sleep not wake her up with hot liquid being poured onto her body. Elphaba exhales shakily while she walks around the broken tea cup to get to Emeraude. This is the second time that the two of them have walked into each other.

"What are you doing up so late?" The raven haired beauty asks as she stands next to Emeraude, who is done getting the tea off of her body. The young witch casts a look toward her before looking down at the tea.

"I couldn't fall asleep, Raven. I thought I'd get something to help me get some sleep. I'm sorry I bumped into you again. I didn't mean to." Emeraude apologizes to the raven haired beauty as she looks to her with sincerity in her voice. She knows she should have been paying attention to her surroundings but she just got so lost in thought that her senses dulled. Brown eyes soften before a hand is gently put on slightly broad shoulder and squeezes it with much affection.

"You're so much like your mother." Elphaba whispers as she gets closer towards the young witch. Emeraude gives a soft chuckle at this before looking towards the middle age woman and is about to say something but stops when she sees a hidden pain buried deep in those chocolate eyes. She frowns as she has never notice this before on her mom's servant before. The young witch puts a hand on top of the one that is on hers to try and bring her comfort to her friend. Elphaba quickly looks away when she realizes that she is letting her hidden emotions get the best of her. She clears her throat before pulling back; missing the hurt spread on the young witch's face, and runs her fingers through her dark locks. The raven haired beauty silently exhales through her mouth while making sure everything is back where it should be in her mind. Elphaba looks back towards Emeraude with a soft smile and she folds her hands to place them on her stomach.  
"I could whip something up to help you with your sleep." She says as she watches the young witch kneel down next to the broken cup and twirl her finger above the pieces. The raven haired beauty's eyes widen slightly as the pieces place themselves back together and go right up into the waiting hands of Emeraude. How easy it is for her to use such magic, it is amazing to see her and make her heart swell with pride. The blonde woman looks up from her position while holding the cup tightly in her hands.

"I think I can handle it by myself. I need to be by myself anyways." Emeraude replies as she puts a hand to ground and pushes herself up into a standing position. She watches Elphaba give a step towards her but she takes a step back from her. The young witch needs some distance from her, something is making her feel really confused for some reason and she needs to be by herself to figure it out. Elphaba tries not to act hurt by this action and takes the step back to her original place. Her hands are a bright white at how hard she is gripping her hands together. She will give the young witch her space if she needed it.

"All right, if you need anything you know where to find me." The raven haired beauty replies softly before she walks forward until she is close enough that there are mere inches between the both of them. Elphaba leans in closely while Emeraude closes her eyes. She feels the warm lips being pressed against her forehead to show much love for her. Tears shimmer under her eyelids at this small display of affection for her. She wishes all the time that the raven haired beauty would be her other parent just so she could know who she can go to and be loved by like how her mother loves her.

"I know, Raven, I know." Emeraude whispers back before walking past her with a soft sniffle. She really needs the alone time now. Elphaba turns around and watches the young witch disappear down the darken hallway with a heavy heart. She puts a hand to her chest before looking down with a grit of the teeth.

"Damn it." The raven haired beauty curses as she grips her shirt in an iron grip, she doesn't know how much longer she can do this. To be so close but so far away is starting to tear her apart from the inside. She grits her teeth before she slowly walks towards the stair care to go up to Glinda's room so she and her lover can be together, to make all this pain temporally go away for now. The stairs creak slightly when Elphaba starts to descend upward with her hand still over her heart. She just needs to be near Glinda to make it all go away for now. Her feet are automatically making their way towards where her lover is staying. She doesn't need to even think about it anymore she knows where to go each and every time, no matter where she is in the entire palace. Her heart knows where it truly lies. Elphaba stops in front of a mahogany double door with ivory handles with a golden trim around it all. She can feel her heart already warming up at sensing the good witch being right behind those doors. The raven haired beauty reaches forward and grips one of the cool handles before pulling back to open the door to the bedroom. Elphaba quietly walks in because she knows that Glinda has fallen asleep by now. She makes sure the door doesn't make any noises as well because she wants to make sure that her lover would still be asleep.

"Elphie."

The raven haired beauty gives a cure at hearing Glinda's voice come from the bed area. She guess that she wasn't being as stealthy as she thought she was. Elphaba turn towards the bed and sees a light come on the left side of the bed area. Under the gentle glow of the yellow light Glinda is sitting up and resting comfortably with her hands folded on her lap. It seems like she has been waiting for Elphaba to appear in the bedroom for quite some time. The raven haired beauty gives a weak smile as she slowly walks towards the king sized bed. Glinda leans forward slightly as her lover gets to their bed. Her blue eyes show concern the cresten fallen face reflected on her lover's face. Elphaba plops on the left side of the bed with a heavy sigh and fingers running through her long locks. Glinda scoots over towards the raven haired beauty before wrapping an arm around the slim waist and placing a kiss on one of the exposed shoulders. Elphaba looks behind her with a gentle smile before leaning back and kissing the good witch. Glinda kisses her back with her body getting a charge through her body. The raven haired beauty could always do this to her for as long as she can remember. She pulls away slightly to get a good look at her lover's face. Elphaba gives a sad sigh as she looks away so Glinda couldn't see the pain reflected on her face. Her heart hurts so much that even the good witch's touch cannot take it away.

"You want to talk about it, Elphie?" Glinda asks as she presses her back against Elphaba's back and rests her chin on one of the broad shoulders. The raven hared beauty closes her eyes and feels a sharp pain in her chest. A hand sneaks around the other side of her body and rests right over where the pain is at. The good witch closes her eyes at feeling an overwhelming sadness seep into her body and penetrates her own heart. She exhales shakily as tears threaten to fall down her own face. The good witch wishes she could take this all pain that she is feeling from her lover but there are so many things that are preventing from it to happen. Elphaba grabs the hand that is on her chest before bringing it up to her full lips. She kisses the palm of the hand with much love and affection.

"There is nothing else to talk about. We talked about this so many times that there is nothing new to talk about." Elphaba answers before turning around fully to look at her blonde lover. She puts one knee up to rest on the soft bed. She reaches forward and cups a cheek. Glinda closes her eyes and leans into the touch while putting one of her own hands on top of the bigger hand. She wish she could just wave her wand and make everything better but they gave that all up with all the stuff they did to make sure everything would be in place.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba." Glinda whispers as tears start to roll down her face. It was all her plan after all. Elphaba quickly gets to work and wipes away the tears that are staining her lover's face before using both of her hands to cup the good witch's face to make sure that their eyes are connected. There is nothing to be sorry about nor should Glinda be apologizing to her what so ever. If it wasn't for her should would have died a long time ago. The pain she is feeling now is worth it because she is alive even though there are some things she wants to do with all her heart.

"Hush now. There is nothing to be sorry about. I'd rather be in the shadows then be dead."

Glinda exhales shakily and opens her mouth to say something but Elphaba leans down and plants a deep kiss on those pink lips. The good witch inhales sharply through the nose at this before wrapping her arms around Elphaba's warm body. Their mouth move in perfect harmony as Elphaba gently pushes her lover down onto the bed, making sure her body is covering Glinda's. She bites the bottom lip and gently pulls back; her body shivers at hearing a soft moan reach her ears. She will never get tired of hearing that.

"We've already talked about it, Glinda. So many times and now there is something else I'd rather hear from you." Elphaba continues with her eyes darken at the end of the sentence before she bends down again and makes sure there is no protest from the good witch. They can both escape the pain for one more night with each other.

**I hope you enjoy this little glimpse into Elphaba's and Glinda's life after they faked her death. Now I will see you all in chapter 3 where it gets interesting. Until then **

**DWK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are at chapter 3 and it starts with Emeraude being out and about in the Emerald City. A new character will be introduced, one I created and a potential love interest for Emeraude. Anyways that is all I will say for this chapter. Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Emeraude smiles as she adjusts the black fedora that is sitting on top of her head before shifting the floor length, black, leather jack into a better position. She checks herself in a window of a shop to make sure she looks good. The young witch gives herself a wink before walking down the side walk again. Emeraude is finally enjoying some alone time in the Emerald City. This time she actually told her mom where she would be for the entire day and not sneak out for once. Her body gets a slight tingly sensation and she casts her eyes to the right in a subtle way. Her lips go up into a crooked smirk when she can see Fiyero in the distance, trying to act conspicuous by sitting at the café looking a newspaper. Her emerald eyes rolls around and she gives a chuckle as she keeps on walking down the side way, her hands going into the pockets of her leather jacket. The young witch will pretend that she doesn't see him to keep is pride intact. Emeraude inhales deeply as she lets her eyes wonder around to see the people of Oz and what they are doing. She sees a young woman with long, chocolate locks and wearing a simple blue dress that hugged her curves very well caught her eye. She bites her bottom lip as she watches the woman slowly walking down the opposite side of the sidewalk. A slender, blonde eyebrow slowly starts to go up while she cranes her neck around to check out the back side. The young witch loves what she is seeing. The young woman in the blue dress starts to come to a halt at feeling eyes on her body. She turns her head around to reveal startling, blue eyes that shine with the dark color hair. Their eyes connect for a few seconds with the woman in blue starts to smirk when she can see that Emeraude is checking her out. She gives a seductive wink soon after. Emeraude's face starts to turn a bright red when she realizes that she has been caught staring. The young witch gives a cough in her hand and puts a hand on her fedora to angle it over her beet, red face so nobody can see her shame. The dark haired woman gives a giggle at this and is contemplating on walking over to formally introduce herself to Glinda the Good's daughter. Emeraude clears her throat some more as she doesn't know what she would do if the lady in blue walked over to her. The young witch exhales a bit before she starts to walk down the sidewalk. She doesn't know if she could even speak to the beautiful, young woman, who is watching her walk with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Emeraude whispers to herself as she stares straight ahead determined not to look back because she knows if she does then her resolve might break. It's not like she isn't interested in dating or anything. She has had her share of girlfriends but it's hard dating the daughter of the ruler of Oz. The one thing that scares them away is there is a threat on her life and Emeraude knows that any enemy of her mom will use anything to hurt her including the people she loves dearly. In the end it's always Emeraude that gets her heart broken when her girlfriend tells her that she can't be with anybody that is under such a threat all the time. The young witch gives a sad sigh at losing the dream of actually being somebody who would be with her thick and thin. Maybe the lady in blue could have been the one but now she will never know because she doesn't want to go the heart ache so soon.

"Shame, she is a looker too." Fiyero mumbles to himself when he witnessed the whole interaction over the edge of his newspaper. He folds it up and puts it under his arm before standing up with a light stretch. He knows it must be hard for Emeraude to find a decent partner in love as every girlfriend she has ever been with broke up with her because the stress of being the young witch's girlfriend became too much. So the blonde keeps her heart on very close guard to anybody that comes into her life. Maybe he can bump into her and talk with her about talking to that young woman. He could see the sparks fly between the two of them. It is time to be Fiyero, match maker. Hell that is how Elphaba and Glinda started dating in Shiz. From the moment he saw the two women at lunch one day at school and saw the serious sparkage, he knew he had to get those two together. The Winkie prince exhale softly while looking towards the ground at those memories. Those were the good times back then. There are so few now. He looks back to see that Emeraude is slowly starting to disappear from his sight. Fiyero exhales shakily as he quickly follows her with deep emotion swirling in his eyes. If only Emeraude knew then it could be much better for everybody.

Emeraude doesn't know where she is going as she is just letting her feet take her where ever the hell it wants to. Her mind is replaying the image of those lovely, blue eyes connecting with her own eyes. Never has she felt a charge go through her body by just making eye contact with anybody. It was weird to feel. She does get a tingly feeling in her body when she knows that she is being followed but this was like if she touched something with an electrical charge. It came from her chest and went down to the rest of her body. Maybe the young witch should turn around and introduce herself to the lady in blue. Emeraude stops in the middle of the sidewalk with an hmm. She reaches up and pushes her fedora back a bit while looking ahead in thought. The young is contemplating on where or not to back track to find her. There is no harm in introducing herself to her and it seems like the dark haired woman is interested in her like she is. A smile slowly worms it way on to the young witch's face. She has just decided that she will go back and talk to the young woman. Suddenly her body starts to tingle softly. Emeraude gives a soft laugh as she thinks it's just Fiyero finally catching up to her. Her eyes narrow slightly when the tingling start to grow strong, like she sat on her hand for a long time and it didn't have the feeling it at all. There is more than one person around her that is focusing on her. Emeraude doesn't turn around but she isn't going to let them know that she is on to whoever is around her. The young witch puts her hat forward slightly and starts to walk again. Her green eyes sweeping the area to see who would be stalking her like this. Nothing out of the ordinary is popping out of her to her. It is just people walking around her or busy window shopping at the stores that dot the area.

The young witch body starts to feel like pins and needles poking into her skin. Whoever they are getting closer to her. She exhales shakily when a person wearing all black clothing steps in front of her. The young witch swallows hard when she can't see their face because the person is wearing a metal wolf mask, maybe to try and intimidate her.

"Finally have you alone, Emeraude." A deep voice echoes from behind the mask and the young witch gives a hard swallow. Why does this have to happen now? She takes a step back but exhales sharply when she feels a hand come from behind her and push her forward. Ok, now she knows that there is another person behind her. Her green eyes quickly around and see two more people wearing the same time of clothing with the wolf mask on. Four on one is the odds of all of this. Emeraude gives a smirk as her hands slowly start to shoot off sparks. She can use her magic to get out of this.

"You will be coming with us." The person in front of her says as the circle gets tighter around her. She is going to have to change their plan. The young witch is going to use the lightening to shock them in the face because they are wearing metal. She isn't going to kill them just jolt them enough to make her escape.

"You leave her alone!"

The young witch blinks her eyes at hearing a femine voice yell out and all five of them turn their heads to see who is yelling at them. Emeraude swallows hard when she sees it's the lady in the blue dress, standing not too far away from all of them. She blinks her eyes at noticing the dark haired woman is now wearing military, black pants and a military, green jacket with the symbol of the Gale force and the symbol for captain. Emeraude feels hurt the second she sees that the woman she was checking out works for her mom. Probably here on her mom's orders to keep an eye on her. She casts her eyes down in disappointment, missing the pained look on the military woman's face.

"Who are you?" one of the masked people asked with annoyance. They have a job here that they need to finish. The young woman clears her throat before looking back at the would be attackers.

"I'm Crystal. Captain of the Gale force and protector of the daughter of Glinda the Good." Crystal replies with authority in her voice. Her shoulders and head held high with pride. The masked people give a snort at this.

"You're wasting our time. Get Emeraude know." A voice came out of the group and all four of them nod their head before they start to get closer to the young witch. Crystal exhales shakily as she quickly pulls out the dagger from her boot and runs towards where Emeraude is about to get hurt. She won't let it happen, not on her life. Her heart pound greatly and seizes up at seeing one of the masked people take a swing at the young witch. Crystal gives a soft sigh at watching the young witch dodge the punch and quickly turns it around with a hard hook to their face. It looks like her charge can handle it but that doesn't mean she will let her fight on her own. The captain leaps forward and quickly brings down her dagger onto one of the attackers. She gives a smirk at seeing blood staining flesh the second her dagger hit the person. The attacker pulls back and holds onto the bleeding arm before angry eyes connect with her sparkling, blue ones.

"You bitch, you will pay for that." They hiss before they quickly throw punches at the captain who easily dodges each and every punch thrown at her. She has been in the military since she has been 18 years old and fought men twice her size. She thinks she can handle this man, at least she hopes it a man, with ease. Crystal ducks under a punch before swinging her dagger across the stomach and smiles at hearing the howl of pain reach her ears. This is almost too easy but maybe it's the fear of something happening to Emeraude that is making her be so proficient. She isn't going to let nobody harm a hair on the young witch's head. Crystal grips the handle tightly as she swishes around and throws a hard back kick in the very bloody attacker. There is a soft wheeze coming from behind the mask before the person collapses to the ground.

"Ha! It is you who still paid for it." Crystal says with triumphant voice and flips her dagger before catching it. She exhales sharply when she feels somebody push her very hard in the side and she falls onto the cold concrete with a loud thump. Who the hell pushed her? The captain hears a grunt of pain and a body falling next to her, on her right. Blue eyes slowly look to the right before they widen in fear at who is kneeling beside her in a hunched over position.

"Emeraude!"

Emeraude is puffing slightly as she is gripping her chest in pain. She grits her teeth before casting a glance to the fallen captain. The young witch's lips curve up into a pain smirk. While she was fighting she noticed that one of the attackers was going to slash at preoccupied Crystal with one of their own daggers. Emeraude could feel her heart stopping at the thought of the captain being hurt because she was protecting her. So she pushed her out of the way and took the brunt of the attack.

"So next time you're going to be taking one for me, right Captain?" Emeraude weakly jokes as she wants to ease any worry that she is seriously injured. Crystal gives a very soft chuckle before reaching forward and tucking away a stray blonde lock that has fallen in front of the young witch's face. Another charge goes through their body at that touch and their hearts skip a beat.

"It's a promise."

Emeraude's eyes start to sparkle and a smile slowly appears on her face but it goes to fear in a split second when the two of the attackers quickly grab a hold of her body and drag her away from the captain. Crystal's heart freezes in an instant as she watches the young witch getting pulled away from her further.

"NO!" She shouts as she starts to lunge forward to latch on any body part so she could try and rescue the blonde haired woman. A muscular arm wraps around her body and the cold, metal feeling of a dagger being pressed against her throat. Crystal starts to try and pull the dagger away from her body. She can't let them take Emeraude away from her. It's not just her pride and job on the line but her heart as well. Ever since she has been assigned in protecting the young witch from harm the captain had fallen for her. Now it's going to be all taken away from her in a second. Crystal hisses when the dagger only gets pushed harder into her neck area and her squirming slows down a bit. She can't save Emeraude if she dies by their hand.

"Stop! Don't hurt her." Emeraude pleads with tears in her eyes. She couldn't let Crystal be harmed on her account. The young witch exhales shakily as they roughly pull her to her feet but her eyes never leave those pain filled blue eyes. She is putting on a brave face so that the captain would have some form of comfort and not let the attackers know that she is scared.

"I know you will find and save me. I have faith in you." Emeraude says in confidence towards Crystal. She had a feeling that if anybody would save her it's the captain of the Gale Force, no doubt. Crystal jerks forward when she sees one of the mask assailants hit the young witch hard on the back of her head to knock her out. The blonde haired woman goes limp and her head hangs low. After all the years that she has guarded and protected Emeraude without any incident, now this happens. She just hopes that Glinda could forgive her for letting this happen.

"Say goodbye."

That was the last thing that Crystal heard saying before a burst of pain hit her head and the world going black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Glinda is quickly running down the hallway of the palace with her heart beating wilding in panic. She still can't believe the report she got from Fiyero just moments ago. Emeraude was kidnapped by masked kidnappers. The good witch didn't get a chance to talk with the captain to get the first-hand account for what has happened. Crystal is in the infirmary recovering from the attack and the guilt on her mind. Glinda will get to her in a little bit because she has to deliver the news to somebody very important. The good witch burst through the double doors that lead into the library. She looks around slightly before seeing the person jack knifed in a chair near a roaring fire.

"Elphie!"

Elphaba blinks her eyes at the pain filled shout of her name and slowly sits up while pulling down the book she is reading. She hasn't heard that kind of pain in Glinda's voice in years. Something horrible must have happened. Her heart is pounding in her chest when she hears her lover's feet getting close towards her. The raven haired beauty pulls up her glass before standing up so Glinda could find comfort in her body if need be.

"Glin, my sweet, what has happened?" Elphaba inquires as she watches Glinda put her body up against hers and wraps her arms around her thin body in a very tight embrace. She quickly wraps her arms around the lithe body while putting her head on top of the golden mane. Her heart hurts when the sound of a muffle cry reaches her ears. She never likes it when Glinda is crying as it makes her heart break at the sound of it. The good witch sniffles before looking up to her with a tear stained face. Her blood freezes and fear laces through her body at what has been told to her.

"Our daughter has been kidnapped."

**As if you didn't figure it out that Emeraude was their daughter. Thought it would be a good way to end the chapter. :) You will see what is going on in the next chapter which will be up next week monday. I will see you guys next week.**

**DWK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Chapter 4 of the unknown is up and ready for you. I will say it starts off with Emeraude before shifting over to a Glinda and Crystal scene. That is all I am going to say so read and enjoy!**  
Chapter 4

Emeraude watches a stray, blonde hair of hers fall into her face yet again for the twelfth time so far. She has been keeping track of it because there is nothing else productive to do when you are chained up in a cell. She puffs up her lips and blows some air out of her mouth to push the hair away from her face. It was making her face itch again and it's hard to scratch an itch with her hands chained to her side, which only moved about four inches in any direction. Emeraude doesn't know how she ended up here at all only that she is in chains when she came too. The young witch breaths heavily through her nose and leans her head back against the cool wall but hisses when pain radiates from the back of her head. Emeraude surmises that she probably has a bump on the back of her head with the size of an egg from those assholes hitting her in the head.

"Assholes." She says to herself as she looks up to the ceiling with a soft sigh. The blonde haired woman's green eyes move back and forth in thought. Emeraude hopes that Crystal is still alive after the surprise attack. Her fingers slowly wrap around the cool chains and the dark metal starts to turn a red hot color. The anger in her body is starting to well up at the thought of those people laying a finger on the captain's body. Emeraude quickly releases the chains when she feels the pain of heat in her hands.

"Damn it. Why is she making me feel this way and I never even meet her personally. Only in the distance." Emeraude says to herself with much confusion. Like she has said she knows of Crystal's reputation from the other soldiers she has interacted with on occasion. The captain seems like a fair, kind, funny yet tough ass kind of woman. The rare time she did manage to get a glimpse of her is when in the wee mornings of her insomnia induced sleepless nights and she watches her do drills with her soldiers. Even then she didn't truly focus on the beauty of that is Crystal. Those flowing, chocolate locks made Emeraude want to bury her hands into them when she is leaning into those full, pink lips for a kiss. She is pretty sure she could get lose in those shimmering, blue eyes filled with all different kinds of emotions. Emeraude looks down to the chains and shakes them in a weak attempt to be freed. When she gets freed maybe she will ask Crystal out on a date to see if it would lead to anything. The young witch does remember about how her mom use to talk to her other parent and how their touch would send a charge through her body. Her lips twitch slightly as she does vaguely remember feeling that charge going through her body with the few times they touched. She wonders if the captain felt that same feeling that she has.

"Well, we will see when I get free if she does." Emeraude continues talking to herself; it is helping to keep the pain away and her sanity still with her. She doesn't know what is going to happen to her in the meantime or why they even took her in the first place. Her one theory she developed in the short time she has awoke from her slumber is they must be a group out there that doesn't want her mom in power any more. What a more perfect to try and get rid of Glinda the Good is by going after the one thing that she loves the most.

"If I was a crazy group hell bent on trying to get the throne. I would have thought of the same thing." Emeraude murmurs to herself before closing her eyes and inhaling deeply before slowly exhaling through her nose to try and keep herself calm. They must have done their research already because she thinks that they must have magic proofed the cell she is because everything she has tried magic to make her escape has not worked. Her last attempt with the melting of the chains only made her hands burn. The young witch opens up her eyes and her lips go into a slight frown at the thought of never escaping this place at all until she was dead.

"Well, way to stay positive Emeraude." She says to herself before shaking the chains some more because she can. Bright lights suddenly flood the darken area and Emeraude groans while she her eyes have to adjust to the sudden change in her cell. Her eyes are still squinting because the light is staying very bright. All she could see is an outline of a person standing before her. They must be doing this so she can't see their identity and maybe connect the dots on who has captured her. The young witch can't even put a hand up to try and block some of the light so she could see better.

"Who are you?" Emeraude questions while trying to figure out who is mysterious figure is. There is a lithe laugh coming from the doorway and soft, gentle footsteps make their way towards her. There was no stomping of the feet or loud boom that came with theses footsteps so Emeraude thinks that it is a woman in her presence. The smell of Gilikin Rose perfume enters her nose and gives some more confirmation that it is a female in her presence.

"All in good time, my dear." Came the reply of a husky yet feminine voice from right in front of her. Emeraude looks forward to where she hears the voice but gets frustrated as the woman is hiding herself in the darkness of the light very well. She must have done this often with whoever else she has captured. Her ears wiggle at hearing a clink of glass coming from the, what Emeraude believes to be, the chest region of the shadow's body. She licks her dry lips and what little saliva she has barely soothes the dryness in her throat. The young witch could use something to drink if that's what in their hands; she assumes the person has hands.

"Here, I thought you'd be thirsty by now."  
Emeraude senses the person moving closer to them until a feeling of a cool glass hitting her parched lips. Half of her brain is telling her to open her mouth to drink the soothing liquid but the better part of her brain is telling to keep her mouth shut because it could be poison or who knows what other thing could be in that glass that could hurt her.

"I'm not thirsty." Emeraude reply trying to make sure her voice doesn't crack from the dryness coating the back of her throat. She has to stay strong and not show any weakness to this unknown woman. She wants to be able to see her mom again along with Raven. The young witch turns her head away from the glass to show that she refuses the glass.

"I don't think you have a choice." The feminine voice suddenly became hard and suddenly Emeraude feels a very sharp pain hitting the wound on her chest. She gives a cry out in pain but it turns into a cough when liquid is suddenly poured into her mouth. A hand pushes her chin up roughly and other covers her mouth to ensure that she drinks the liquid. Emeraude tries to shake the hands away from her face but they hold on strong. The liquid is swishing around her mouth but she is trying her damnest not to let it go down her throat. The young woman is humming to herself as she is waiting patiently for Emeraude to finally give and take whatever she gave her. Her eyes watch with glee when the slender throat starts moving up and down, showing that Emeraude has finally drank whatever she had in her mouth.

"Very good. You took it all for me." She cooed as she removes one of her hands and runs it through the blonde locks. Hmmm, maybe when this is over she could have some fun with the young witch. Emeraude has a look of disgust on her face before she moves her had away from her.

"What did you give me?" Emeraude demanded as the female shadow starts to move away from her with a soft giggle. She shakes the chains to a high degree to try and see if anything is going to come loose. When she gets out of here she will make sure she has left her mark on this place. The young witch hears the giggle again but this time farther away and closer to the bright light.

"Just something that will reveal your true nature."

After that response the door to the cell slams shut and Emeraude is left in the darkness once again but with confusion now running through her mind. What did she mean that it will reveal her true nature? The young witch starts to think about this but hot, searing pain rips through her body. Emeraude bends over while wrapping her arms around her stomach as best as she can. It feels like molten lava is inside her body, burning everything in its path. Her skin feels like it is melting off her muscle and bones.

"What is happening?" Emeraude asks in a strained voice as she is trying to keep herself together. She bites her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming out in the horrible pain that she is in. Beads of sweat soon form on her face and her chest heaving. The young witch will not let them know she is pain but it is getting so hard as the pain intensifies by each minute. Outside of the cell an evil smirk forms on the woman's face when she hears the screams of pain come from behind the close door. Everything is going to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Crystal is lying restlessly in her bed at the infirmary with a mild concussion from the blow to the back of her head. She doesn't care about her minor injuries at all; she just wants to get out of this bed and find who ever took Emeraude from her sight. The captain runs her fingers through her hair before she looks around to see if anybody is watching her. Maybe she can finally get out of here and into her uniform so she can figure out who kidnapped her Emeraude. A faint blush forms on her face at realizing that she sounds so possessive of the blonde haired woman when it is further from the truth.

"When I rescue her, it will finally be different." Crystal says to herself while pulling the white blanket off of her body and swings her legs around. Her bare feet touch the cold ground and she is about to push off the bed when she hears the door to her room being opened. The captain curses to herself before she quickly pulls her feet back and hastily puts the blanket over her body. She folds her hands while watching the door open to reveal Glinda the Good standing in the doorway, her eyes are red from the crying she has been doing. Crystal looks down the second she sees who it is with the guilt building up in her chest. This is the last person she wanted to see right now because she has failed her duty in keeping Emeraude safe from harm. Glinda walks in the room before settling down on the bed next to the guilt ridden captain.

"How are you feeling, Crystal?" Glinda ask as she puts a hand on the bed and leans on it to be closer to the dark haired woman. Her eyes soften greatly when Crystal would not make eye contact with her at all. She must feel extremely horrible that Emeraude got captured under her watch but the good witch knows that the captain fought hard to try and keep her daughter safe. She will never hold blame on her at all.

"I don't blame you nor should you feel guilty."

Crystal gives a snort at that statement and finally looks up towards Glinda with tears in her eyes. She was supposed to protect Emeraude from anything that might try and bring harm to her. She has failed at her job plus they don't know who even took the young witch. Who knows what they are doing to her now. It's all her fault because she wasn't strong enough.

"It was my job to keep her safe and I let her get kidnapped. You should take my position away from me." Crystal speaks up as she grips the sheets very tightly in her hands until her knuckles are white. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to Emeraude because she failed to protect her. The captain inhales a bit when Glinda reaches over and puts a hand over one of her shaking hands. A calming presence spreads up her arm and into her body; her shaking slowly comes to a stop. Blue meet blue as the two women stare at each other.

"I will do no such things. I need you as my captain and Emeraude needs you. You will be no help if you continue to lie in this bed and feeling sorry for yourself. I need the person I put in charge to come forth now. She depends on it as do I." Glinda shoots back with unwavering in confidence that this woman before her will help her get her daughter back safe and sound. She always had deep faith in Crystal ever since this woman came into the guards. The good witch saw the dedication and unwavering strength that the captain had for the force plus the growing affection Crystal had for her daughter. That is a reason she put the captain in charge of protecting Emeraude from any harm. Who would be better to protect her daughter then if somebody who loves her and because of that love would do anything to make sure she is safe from anything.

"Then maybe you will finally tell her how you feel about her."

Crystal sharply looks towards her with shock in her eyes before quickly looking away in shame at Glinda knowing her secret. Was she that obvious to her feelings for Emeraude? The captain thought she had kept it under wraps the entire time. Glinda gives a smirk as she leans back and puts her arms on her lap with her blue eyes sparkling in amusement. The good witch didn't see it at first but she notice that look in those eyes after a few months of receiving reports. It's that look Elphaba gives her all time. It's the look of being in love.

"I noticed it not too soon after you started watching over her. I didn't take you away because I knew you'd be even fiercer in protecting her plus I'd hope she would find her way to you." Glinda keeps on talking before she stands up and looks down at Crystal with fire in her eyes. She needs the captain, now more than ever, to help her find her daughter. She holds her hand out to her with a smile.

"Now, come with me and we will get Emeraude back to us safely." The good witch finishes strongly. They need to act fast so they can figure out who it was that took the young witch and use that to find her. Crystal looks at the hand and without thinking about it; she grabbed the hand firmly before standing up with her chest puffed out with determination. It is time to start the rescue.

"I am ready."

Glinda feels a sense of relief flood her body at the captain standing before her, ready to get Emeraude back from whoever has her. Her stomach gives a tingle of nervousness as Crystal needs to be told something that very few people know about. She needs to know because there must be no secrets between them for all of them to work closely together.

"There is something you need to be told about."  
Crystal is going to be in the shock of her life.

**Well, what is the potion that Emeraude had to ingest? I'm pretty sure you can easily figure out what Glinda is going to tell Crystal before they start looking for Emeraude. Anyways, I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then!**

**DWK**


	5. Chapter 5

**All righty, Chapter 5 is here for you all. It's going to be split between an Elphaba scene and then go to Emeraude. There is a common thread in this chapter between the two women. Which you will find out when you read this chapter, so without further ado…Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

Elphaba is in the library sitting in the plush armchair that is in front of a roaring fire. Her hands are folded in a very tight way; her elbows are resting on her legs with her folded hands providing support for her chin. Her normally fiery, brown eyes now are dull and filled with pain knowing her daughter has been taken away from her by some group of people. She has watched over her daughter for twenty three years in disguise as a personal servant to Glinda. The entire plan had been a mixture of Glinda's and Fiyero's mind working together. She would fake her death by the hands of Dorothy Gale to get the people of Oz to stop attacking her and living in fear of a persona thrown onto her. She used a spell to hide her greenness so nobody would be the wiser when she came onto the palace staff. The raven haired beauty never felt such joy when her daughter was born. She still doesn't understand on how it all happened but the second her little bundle of joy was put in her arms, it didn't matter how it happened. There were some complications that happened and it made her heart hurt about the things they had to do to make sure that Emeraude would be safe, including not letting Emeraude know who her other parent was. If anybody found out the truth then both Glinda's and Emeraude's life would be in danger. Elphaba knew she rather live with the pain of her daughter not know who she is and never being able to have a parental relationship with Emeraude then having to bury her and her mother in a grave because of who she is.

"It's not like that even matters right now." Elphaba whispers to herself before casting her eyes to a crumpled piece of paper that is resting near her bare foot. She gives a growl of anger as she kicks it into the fire. The raven haired beauty watches the paper burn up within seconds of being in the fiery inferno. Elphaba didn't bother showing Glinda the note because it wasn't addressed to her but in her heart she knew that it is the group that kidnapped Emeraude had sent that note. She closes her eyes as she pictures the sentences, which were on the paper, in her mind.

_It is time to reveal your true nature. You can no longer hide behind the mask you wear. _

Her eyes open up to reveal the determination for what she has to and to make sure her daughter comes home safely. Elphaba inhales deeply before she puts her hands on the arms of the chair and pushes upward until she is standing tall. She knows what she has to do. There is no time to consult Glinda or Crystal on what she is going to do. The raven haired woman runs her fingers through hair before bringing her pale hand out in front of her. It was a nice run for her and her disguise but now it's time to truly be herself once again, for the sake of her daughter's life. Elphaba didn't hesitate to say the spell that would reverse the magic placed on her a long time ago. Glinda will be yelling at her for making such a decision without her but with her daughter's life at stake she is willingly to do it without a second thought or consulting somebody else. This is her body and she will do what she pleases with it. All that matters to her is that Emeraude will return safely home. It starts with her finger tips as the pale skin disappears into a verdant, green slowly spreading down into her hand and to her wrist as if somebody is taking a paintbrush and painting her skin green. She watches the green disappear under the cuff of her shirt but she knows that everywhere else is turning to its original form. The raven haired beauty waits a couple more minutes before walking forward to the painting that is hanging over the fire place to get a good look at herself. In the glow of the fire, reflecting off the glass, Elphaba almost didn't recognize herself and her deep, emerald skin. She reaches up and slowly caresses her cheek to make sure it won't come off in way. This is who she truly is. She isn't hiding behind the mask anymore. Elphaba stares at her faint reflection with a small smile. She feels so much better and alive now back in her true form.

"Long time no see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Emeraude is breathing very shakily as she is kneeling on the cold floor of her cell. All of her strength has been zapped out of her from whatever was forced down her throat, who knows how long ago. The young witch has no concept of time in this place. She doesn't know if its only been hours since she has been kidnapped or days. The food they give her, to make sure she doesn't die, doesn't have anything on it that could tell her if it is supper time or breakfast. There are no windows in her cell so she can't tell if the sun is out or the moon hanging in the sky. Emeraude inhales deeply before lifting her head up to get her hair out of her face. She would love to know what that woman gave her. After, who knows how long it lasted, the pain went away she felt completely normal except for being exhausted to the bone.

"When I get out of here I will make sure they pay." The young witch says to herself as she puts her legs out in front of her and sets her bottom onto the floor. She can't support herself on her knees because they were becoming sore from holding her body weight up. Emeraude casts her eyes up to her wrist that are hanging above her head now. The fingers move just fine for now but the blonde knew that she would need to stand up sometime soon so her hand doesn't lose the feeling. She needs her hands to channel her magic through them. Her mom has told her that they will get her a ring or a wand to help channel even better than before. Emeraude looks down with a heavy sigh as she curls her hands into tight fists. She just hopes that she can still be able to do that if she ever gets to leave this prison.

"If I ever get out of here." Emeraude corrects herself in a soft voice; she wants to be back home where her mom is and being in her loving embrace once again. She shakes head slightly and holds onto the chains with a determined grit of the teeth. She will get out of here, alive, and see her mother again. Maybe finally get to know Crystal. The young witch gives a loud hiss of pain when light floods her cell. She closes her eyes after a few seconds of trying to blink the pain away. The smell of Gilikin Rose perfume slowly wafts into her nose telling Emeraude that the person entering her cell is the same person who shoved that liquid down her throat.

"Oh my, that potion worked better than I thought it did." Came the lithe voice from somewhere in front of her. Emeraude starts to open up her eyes to see if she can finally see who this mysterious woman is. The second the light hits her eyes they start to burn greatly. The young witch curses softly before shutting her eyes back up again. They must be doing this on purpose to keep her identity a secret. Emeraude is determined to find out who her captor is. She must be the head of whatever organization that has taken her captive. Her eyelids up open ever so slightly so her eyes aren't fully exposed to the light outside of her cell. The young witch is focusing on her feet because that is where the light is at its dimmest. It will give her time to adjust to the light so she can finally look up and maybe get that illusive look at the woman before her.

"Who are you?" Emeraude questions as she moves her eyes from her feet to see black, open toed, high heel shoes a few feet from her boots. Her green eyes move back and forth as she stares at them with interest. The mysterious woman in front of her must be a well of person of society to wear these nice pair of shoes. Emeraude is positive because she knew she saw those same pair at a store for about 150 dollars. Is it her main goal to become ruler of Oz and that is why she kidnapped her. To lure her mother out and kill her so she can ascend to the throne. The young witch inhales deeply when she watches those heels slowly getting close to her. There is a soft laughter coming from higher above those feet. There is something sinister about that laugh that made her body give a shiver in disgust.

"The question you should be really asking is who are you?" the mysterious woman answered with a question that just left Emeraude very confused as to why she would even ask that. She knows who she is. She is the daughter of Glinda the Good, a good witch herself, and the next in line to inherit the throne whenever her mom decides to step down from ruling Oz. A gentle hand slowly sneaks under her chin and pushes her head upward until she is looking into deep, probing brown eyes. Emeraude exhales a bit at the intense look she is getting from this woman. Who is she? Why is she asking this question?  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I know who I am." The young witch replies while trying to keep the confusion out of her voice. She is not getting the flow of the conversation at all. Those hypnotizing show laughter and a hidden truth, this woman know something she doesn't know. Is this why she kidnapped her? To show her something about herself? Couldn't she have sent a letter and told her that way instead of going all dramatic with the kidnapping. Emeraude blows sharply through her nose when the brown eyed woman still hasn't answered her question.

"Well?"

The warmth of the hand under her chin suddenly leaves and the woman' presence starts to fade away from her body but doesn't leave completely. Emeraude can feel the smirk on her skin without even looking up. What is she waiting for already? There is another light chuckle as the woman gets closer to her again. Emeraude gives a slight shiver when a hot breath caresses her ear. When did the unknown woman get so closer to her so fast?

"Why don't you take a look at yourself to answer the question?" the voice whispered breathlessly into her ear before her lips pull away from the area. Emeraude swallows hard as she wasn't expecting that husky voice to have an effect on her body. The young witch gives a slight grunt as she uses the chains to help herself up to her feet. She didn't want to find out sitting down on the ground. Once her back has straighten full and she is standing tall, the young witch pulls her hand out as far as she can to see what the hell this woman is talking about. Her eyes go very wide and her body goes weak at what she sees before her. Maybe it would have been better sitting down. How could this be possible? This can't be true; it just had to be a trick or an illusion. The mysterious woman gives a laugh as she crosses her arms when she sees the immense shock on Emeraude's face and the doubt crossing those gorgeous, green eyes. It must be so hard to finally see the truth right on her own body.

"It is no trick. What you see is real." She responds to the body language the young witch is showing to her. Emeraude swallows hard as she keeps staring at the hand like it is some foreign object. This can't be real. This is a lie. Her skin color cannot be truly green.

**Both lovely ladies are now in their true form. They are both back in their natural green form and the mysterious woman who has orchestrated all of this will be revealed plus the point of why she is doing all of this. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then!**

**DWK**


	6. Chapter 6

**All righty, here is chapter 6 of The Unknown. It's the aftermath of Elphaba turning her skin back to green. I had a question on if Elphaba already had the spell to turn her skin back why she didn't use it sooner. I will say that she didn't use it sooner because she had no reason to turn her pale skin into her usual green skin but when she got that letter and Emeraude being kidnapped forced her hand. It will be explained even further in the story. I promise. Anyways, Go and read the story now!**

Chapter 6

Glinda gives a soft inhale as she is bent over a book, a book she bought from a store not too long ago, about all the different resistant groups from the old days of the Ozma rulers to present day. She is hoping that she can find who ever took her daughter in the books. It was too well of an organized attack to be some random kidnapping. There is some sort of a plan they must have had up their sleeves, what it is Glinda hopes she gets Emeraude back safely before they enact it. The good witch gives a frustrated sigh as she runs her fingers through her golden mane before dog earring the page she is on. She closes the book soon after that and rubs her eyes to give them some rest. She and Crystal have been researching for who knows how long now but it is hard to find anything with what little they have to go on. Those disguises could have been just for the kidnapping and not a signature of a group. Glinda puts her hands under her chin with a soft hmmm. They must be overlooking something that could lead them to who they are dealing with. The good witch stands up with a soft groan at the stiffness of her back the second it started to straighten up. She puts a hand to her sore back and rubs it to get some of the stiffness out of her aching bones. Maybe later on she will have Elphaba give her a massage. Her eyes blink several times at the thought of her lover; she has been absent ever since she received a letter all those hours ago.

"Where could she be? She said she come and help us research after she read the letter." Glinda ponders out loud while walking forward to the small pile of books that Crystal has found during her browsing of the library. Maybe the captain will bump into Elphaba on her way back to the library to get more books. Glinda looks around her study and purses her lips while she walks around her desk, her fingers dragging behind her. Something is not well in her heart. There is a heaviness sitting on her chest and it only come on soon after Elphaba disappeared with that letter. Something must have happened. What it is, she will have to wait until her lover appears in the study.

"Elphie, just don't do anything stupid." The good witch says to herself as she continues to walk forward aimlessly. She just needs to do something to keep herself from becoming a nervous wreck. Glinda hears the door opening to the study a few seconds later and she starts to turn around to see if it is Crystal coming back from her latest trip from the library. Her eyes go wide as saucers and her knees go weak at who she sees standing before her. It can't be not after all they did to hide it. Elphaba stands before her in a simple, long sleeved, black dress. Her raven colored hair up in a braid, just how it used to be in Shiz. That is something she is used to seeing on her lover but there is something completely different. Instead of the usual pale skin she has been sporting for the past twenty three years there, before her shocked fill eyes, is a deep, beautiful, emerald colored skin lies in its place. Glinda had forgotten just how beautiful Elphaba look with her natural skin color. Her heart starts to beat faster as her feet start to gravitate towards the waiting green witch.  
"E…Elphie…" The good witch stammers while she continues to walk towards her in an almost dazed like trance. Did she fall asleep and started to dream of her lover with her green skin tone? It hasn't been the first time that has happened. Elphaba looks away in shame the closer her blonde haired lover got to her. She knows that there will be an argument over what she has done but she did this so she could get their daughter back. So if it means she has to be green again then so be it. It's all for her daughter and that's all that matters right now.

"Glinda, I'm sorry but I had to." Elphaba whispers to the ground while not making eye contact to her lover. She is rubbing her finger over the top of her thumb in a nervous tick that she has. The green witch doesn't know if Glinda is going to slap her for removing the spell or start yelling at how crazy she is because now they have to be extra careful for everybody thinks she is dead. A shaky hand caresses one of her cheeks maybe to see if she is just wearing green paint for the hell of it.

"Why?" came the question from Glinda as she takes a step back in disbelief, this is all becoming very overwhelming and a bit dizzying. The blonde witch takes a couple steps towards her desk for some support. Elphaba quickly goes towards her side and wraps one of her arms around the waist of her lover for more support. This has to be an emotional overload for her and the good witch might be at her breaking point. The raven haired beauty kisses the crown of her head with much love, hoping it would help her calm down some.

"That letter I got, I think it came from the people who took Emeraude. It wasn't very long just a few sentences. It told me to reveal my true self and that I can't hide behind my mask anymore. They know, Glinda, they know that I'm alive and well. They know that Emeraude is our daughter. I don't know how but they do. I did it for our daughter." Elphaba explains while she rests her head on top her lover's with tears forming in her eyes. If it's this groups main agenda to expose her to the people of Oz that she is still alive then so be it, as long as it gets her daughter back safely then she doesn't care. The good witch exhales shakily as she pulls her head away to look up towards her now green lover. She reaches up and gently traces the strong jaw line with a gentle affection. That sounds just like Elphaba always putting people above her own needs. A green hand comes up and grabs her moving hand before bringing it to her lips for a kiss. Glinda watches with faint blush rising on her face. No matter what the raven haired beauty does it still makes the good witch turn into that 18 year old girl just starting college.

"How could they? We changed you when we were still in the tower." Glinda replies with confusion in her voice while sitting down on her desk to think about all of this. Elphaba shakes her head before she sits on the edge of the desk as well. She looks at her green hands and watches them slowly turn into fists. It feels so weird seeing her true color staring back at her but it feels rights to be green again. She is truly herself.

"I don't know how they know but they do. I can sense it and they must know all about Emeraude. Why kidnap her if they just want to expose me?" Elphaba speaks softly as she reaches forward and wraps one of her hands around one of the shaking, pale ones of her lover. She may not show how scared she is on the outside like Glinda is doing right now but on the inside her stomach is twisted in knots and her heart has not stop pounding in fear ever since she heard about what has happened. Glinda exhales shakily as she grips the green fingers in an iron grip. This all makes little sense on why this is all happening. Maybe it's because they have so few so go on and can't understand why all of this is happening. Elphaba and she made all the necessary precautions on making sure the green witch's identify would forever remain between her, Elphaba and Fiyero. Glinda gives a frustrated groan before she hits the table in her frustration before getting off the table and walking towards the window to look out to the scenery to calm down some. The good witch gives a shaky sigh while she crosses her arms tightly across her chest. It just seems like they are walking around in the dark with no light what so ever, bumping into everything in their path. Her body suddenly gives a shiver when a warm breath hits her ear and arms slowly snaking around her waist to put her in a protective embrace. Elphaba rests her head on the small shoulder before turning her head inwards to brush her nose against the warm skin of her lover's neck. The green witch closes her eyes before inhaling deeply the lavender scent coming off of the good witch's body. It is bringing some comfort in this dark time.

"I will get our daughter back Glinda, I promise." Elphaba whispers into the neck before giving it a kiss. Glinda closes her eyes and puts her hands on top of the green ones with a deep inhale. She knows that her green lover will pull out all the stops to make sure Emeraude will get home safely but she is has a deep fear that this will cause her to lose both of the people she loves so dearly. The good witch turns around in those lanky yet strong arms to see Elphaba better. The green witch lifts her head up and looks deeply in those shimmering blue eyes. The air starts to crackle with the intensity passing through the two women silently. There is no need for words to be spoken between either one because of the deep bond that has been forged long ago. A green hand slowly snakes into the flowing, blonde locks and gently cups the back of her head for support. The good witch licks her lips with her chest starting to move up and down even faster. Her body has a light, tingling sensation all over it, only Elphaba can make her feel like this all the time and she never will complain about it. She bites her bottom lip when she notices her green lover starts to move in closer to give her a kiss. Her knees start to go weak when light breathing caresses her pink lip. She doesn't know if she can wait for the raven haired beauty to plant a kiss on her. Glinda leans forward and plants a deep kissing on those waiting pouty lips. Elphaba blinks her eyes at this as she wasn't expecting for the good witch to be the first to initiate the kissing. She isn't going to complain when she feels those lips start moving against her own. The green witch closes her eyes soon after and moves her lips in timing with Glinda's. The good witch inhales deeply through her nose when she feels those arms tighten around her waist and pull her closer to the warm body in front of her. She could use this distraction for awhile just to forget how dire this situation really is.

"Holy shit…."

Elphaba tenses at hearing a female voice coming from somewhere near the door and quickly pulls away from Glinda to go into the more shadowed part of the room, to try and hide her greenness from whoever came into the room. Glinda is still feeling the warmth of Elphaba's body against her so she is shocked when she doesn't see her lover anywhere near her. The good witch looks around while running her fingers through her hair; she is wondering what the hell happened. Her blue eyes land on a wide eye and awe looking Crystal standing in the doorway. Glinda gives a shaky smile as she starts to walk towards the captain, who starts to open and close her lips but no sound is coming out. It's one thing to tell her all about Elphaba but it's another to actually see it in person. She just hopes that Crystal will keep her promise that she made after telling the whole story. The brunette looks towards Glinda with her eyes still wide as saucers but her mouth has finally closed.  
"I…Is that really her?" She asks in a hush voice when the good witch gets close enough so that they can talk finally. Glinda gives a soft smile and nods her head in answer towards the question. The good witch can sense Elphaba shifting restlessly in the shadows because she isn't use to people seeing her like this and it makes her jittery.

"Yes it is. That is Emeraude's mom and the original green witch." The good witch answers with love sparkling in eyes. Elphaba gives a cough at this introduction while leaning on a small drawer for some support. Her nerves a slightly shot at the moment as she wasn't expecting anybody to be walking in so soon. Crystal walks towards the area where she sees the outline of the green witch resting against the desk. Her heart is beating out of her chest with each step she takes towards the highly tense woman. She can't believe that she is actually going to meet her. The captain has heard the stories growing up from her parents but to see the legend in flesh and blood is very overwhelming. Crystal doesn't know if she will be even to speak up. She never truly believed that Elphaba was ever truly wicked like how everybody portrayed her. It just never added up to her on how she became wicked.  
"I…umm…well…It's an h-honor to meet you Mi…Miss Elphaba." Crystal manages to push out through her nerves. She holds her hands and rubs them together to keep them from shaking so much. Elphaba almost slides off the small desk top at hearing that come out of the captain's mouth. She has heard more cruel words thrown at her than anybody saying it's an honor to meet her. The green witch wonders if it is a trick to let her guard down. She has heard about the captain from Glinda and what research she has done on her when she figured out that Crystal had fallen for her daughter. The brunette seemed like an honorable person and trustworthy plus Glinda seems to trust her well enough to tell her everything.

"An honor to me, the Wicked Witch of the West? I never heard that one before." Elphaba replied sarcastically while folding her arms tightly across her chest. The only time she ever head that were from Animals because she fought for them. Glinda puts a hand to her face when she hears that sharp tongue starting to make an appearance. That didn't take long at all. These past twenty three years have mellowed Elphaba significantly but maybe it's the stress of everything that is happening is causing it to return so soon. Crystal doesn't look that it affected her but gives a huge grin on her face.

"Well, now you have and take it as a compliment." The captain shot back as she puts her hands on her hips. She has dealt with this woman as Raven and she won't treat her any differently just because she has a different skin color. Elphaba notices that look in those deep, blue eyes and can tell see that Crystal won't change her attitude towards her because of how she looks. It still seems for foreign to her for she rarely got that look besides from Glinda and her very few friends she made in Shiz. Her full lips go into a side smirk as she walks into the light and looks down at Crystal, it seems she has about a good three inches on her and she liked it because she can see if she can intimidate her at all. If the brunette doesn't then maybe she will a good choice for her daughter when they get her back. Crystal gives a deep inhale when seeing Elphaba towering over her and with a sharp look as if trying to get her to cower at her. Her eyes narrow slightly while she puffs out her chest to show that she will not back down from her. If she always backed down from anybody giving her that look then she would never had made it as Captain and she would never have gotten assigned to Emeraude. Elphaba looks over the captain's shoulder to look at her lover and subtly nods her approval. Glinda gives a silent sigh of relief and runs her fingers through her hair. Thank Oz that Elphaba approves otherwise it would be a long road ahead of them to just try and work together. Crystal backs up slightly with sparkling eyes. She remembers why she came back into the room. She may have finally found a lead that could bring back Emeraude back to them.

"I think I found a way to save Emeraude."

**And end of Chapter 6, Elphaba has gained another person in her green corner. You will see how they will rescue her in the next couple of chapters. Not the next one cause something has to happen with Emeraude. Just to give you a hint. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then! **

**DWK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okey dokey…here is chapter 7 for you guys. It doesn't get better for poor Emeraude in this chapter and that is all I'm saying for this chapter. So I will stop talking and let you read on. So Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Emeraude is staring listlessly at the floor moving beneath her bare feet. She isn't even registering that she is being dragged down a hallway to who know where. The green skinned woman still can't comprehend that she actually was born with her skin a deep, emerald color. Emeraude thought it was just a trick because of the potion she was forced to drink but that woman revealed even more shocking things to her with a crystal ball. Everything she has known her entire life has been a lie. Her mom lied to her and left her in the dark this entire time. The good witch never told her that The Wicked Witch of the West is her other parent and living in disguise as her mom's personal servant. The betrayal stung deeply that it just made the green woman numb to everything around her. Her other mother was there the whole time but still nobody cared to say anything to her. Emeraude could understand not telling her when she was a small child but damn it she isn't a little kid anymore. She is an adult and could handle it if she heard it from her mom's mouth but no, she heard it from some stranger that kidnapped her. Emeraude gives a sharp exhale when she is suddenly pushed into a room and a door slams behind her. She gives an oof when her back hits the cool ground with a loud smack.

"Ugh….never gentle are you guys?" Emeraude says out loud to nobody while she just keeps lying on the ground. She has no urge to get up off the floor at all. The green woman just doesn't give a fuck right now and rather just wallow in her pain. Emeraude gives a soft sigh while looking down towards her chest to see strands of raven colored hair splayed across her chest. She reaches over and grabs a few locks of her hair. Her eyes watch the dark locks fall right back onto her body. The raven haired beauty's lips start to turn downward into a frown at seeing how dark her hair is now. She isn't even a natural blonde, like her mom, anymore. She pounds a fist on to the hard ground with her nostrils flaring in anger. This is complete bullshit.

"I want to be a blonde again!" Emeraude starts to whine while now staring up at the ceiling with fire starting to appear in her eyes. The depression is starting to turn into anger. A hotness is spreading from her chest and is traveling fast to the rest of her body. She grits her teeth as her fist makes contact onto the hard floor yet again. How can her mom do this to her? Why couldn't she have said something a long time ago? Emeraude doesn't know if she can be able to forgive her for this. The green woman blinks her eyes when a slender hand suddenly appears before her. Emeraude watches beautiful, alabaster skin disappear under deep, red short length shirt. Shoulder length, blonde hair with natural highlights fall partially hiding the face but it doesn't hide the probing, grey colored eyes.

"I thought you could use a hand on getting up since you haven't moved since you appeared." The blonde woman says in a very familiar voice. Emeraude moves her body away slightly when she realizes it's the woman who gave her the potion and who told her who her other parent is. The blonde straightens up revealing a small but slender nose and nice, pink plump lips that look highly kissable. The green witch mentally shakes her head at that thought because this woman is the enemy. She looks back up to see the woman straighten up as she gets out of her crouching position she has taken next to the young witch.

"You're probably curious as to what my name is. That is all you are going to get from me as all other information is very private plus I can't have you running of to your mommy about what group this is." The blonde says while putting her hands on her hips and a smirk forming on her face. She is enjoying all of this very much. She might have to rough up Emeraude in a little bit, don't want her to get off so easy with just the mental anguish she needs to send a message to Elphaba. Nobody is safe especially her own daughter.

"I'm Christine." The woman reveals her name to Emeraude finally. Christine watches the gears turn in those lovely, green eyes. It's clear that the green woman is trying to figure out if her name seems any type of familiar to her. Now, if she hadn't kidnapped Emeraude at this point and time the blonde would have asked her out on a date, show her a real good time. The time right now is an unfortunate for her to do anything. Maybe if she isn't the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West then this would have turned out differently. Emeraude would be in her bed, writhing in pleasure all the time. The fire in those lushish, green eyes start to rise up and it makes her flesh break out in goose bumps. She loves a person who has that special fire in their personality that nobody could take it out. Her pink lips to a crooked smile and puts a hand to her right hip. The blonde will try and see if she can extinguish it tonight as it seems it will take more than telling her who her other parent is.

"That name sounds familiar." Emeraude says to her with her eyes moving backing and forth in thought. She is trying to remember her time in Shiz and her history class that she took because the raven haired beauty remembers hearing that name before. Her eyes widen is shock when she feels lips suddenly cover her own. The green woman breaths sharply through her nose when an arm slowly worms its way under her back to grip her left shoulder. Emeraude is so confused at the moment that she isn't registering that she is being kissed by Christine and that the blonde is pulling her up into a sitting position. Her mind projects Crystal's face over Christine's the longer the kiss goes on. She will make it out of here just to finally break the ice with the captain of the Gale Force. Her hands ball into fists and brings one of them to make contact with jaw of the woman kissing her. Christine gives a loud grunt of pain as her head snaps back in sudden pain in her jaw. The blonde is seeing stars while clutching her already bruising jaw. Who knew that Emeraude actually packed a powerful punch? The raven haired beauty sees the dazed woman still recovering from her packed punch and quickly gets to her feet to scramble towards the door. She is now thankful for the military training her mom made her do when she turned eighteen just in case she ever got into a fight and couldn't use her magic. Emeraude is breathing heavily as the door is getting closer to her; she could put her training into good use by beating up the guards while escaping. The green woman is already planning on what she is going to yell at her mom, or rather moms now, when she gets out of here. Her green fingers grasp the cool handle with triumphant glee in her eyes. A sudden tightness wraps around her throat when Emeraude starts to turn the handle.

"Ugh!" she gasps out as the pressure gets even tighter on her wind pipe and making it harder for her to breath. Her heart starts to get heavy when she can't hold onto the handle anymore and is force to let go when her breathing gets very raspy. She grips the arm that has a choke hold on her throat and tries to pull the appendage away so she can breathe again. That soft giggle enters her ear when Emeraude tries her attempts to break free from the hold. The edge of her vision is starting to turn black telling the young witch that she doesn't have much time before she becomes unconscious.  
"Oh…you can't leave me just yet." Christine whispers into her ear before loosening her hold on the slender, green neck just so that Emeraude won't faint on her. She figured that the green woman would try to do and something like that so she made sure she recovered quickly to get her back. Emeraude gives a deep inhale of much needed breath the second she feels the tight hold lose its grip just enough for her to get air but not be able to escape again. Christine gives another one of her evil giggles as she reaches for something that is resting on her right hip. She bites her bottom lip at the thought of what she is going to do next. The blonde can't wait to start this part of the plan. Christine shifts slightly with a soft moan. Her blood pressure is slowly rising and her pupils dilate till there is only a very small ring of blue around her pupils.

"Ugh…Fuck you bit-"Emeraude starts to spit out those curse words when a sharp pain hits the middle of her stomach. She grunts and bends over slightly as the pain gets worse. The green woman looks down at her stomach and swallows hard at seeing the hilt of the dagger sticking out from her stomach. Is this the other part of the plan, to kill her? Emeraude tries to shakily reach for the hilt to pull it out but hisses in pain a pale hand quickly grabs it and twists it around. The pain shoots up her body until the young witch can feel it in her fingertips. She has never felt anything like this before in her life. She bites her bottom lip as tears slowly roll down her face at another shooting pain goes through her body. Emeraude understands now, Christine isn't going to kill her but make sure she suffers before she lets her go. It's going to be a warning to whoever sees her that they mean business. Emeraude is pushed hard to the floor with the dagger being pulled out of her at the same time. The green woman's head hits the ground with a hard clunk while her arms automatically go around her bleeding stomach. Her vision is swimming when she looks up to see Christine slowly walking towards her with a sadistic grin on her face and the bloody dagger in her hand. Green eyes widen as the dagger starts to descend onto her. Emeraude gives a mental scream to her mom when the tip of the sharp weapon penetrates her skin again.

'MOM!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Glinda is running towards the bathroom, in the middle of the night, bumping into items scattered across the room and clutching her stomach. She was woken up from a deep sleep with a sudden pain stemming from her stomach and very quickly it made her feel sick, to the point of where she needed to throw up. The blonde witch stumbles into the darken bathroom to only fall onto her hands and knees. Her stomach starts to heave with dry retches coming out of her mouth. It's going to come up very soon and she needs to find the toilet. She starts to crawl towards where she knows the toilet is because she didn't have time to turn on the light. Glinda's hand bumps into a cool porcelain surface that goes up.

"Oh thank oz…"Glinda says in relief when she feels that it is indeed the toilet so she can empty her stomach. She quickly pushes up the lids and starts to heave up her supper she had tonight. As the acid burns the back of her throat the light to the bathroom flips on and a concern looking Elphaba is standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Glinda, my sweet what is the matter?" The green woman says with heavy worry as she pads her way over towards the still retching blonde. Glinda's bottom lip is trembling when she finally pulls away from the porcelain life saver and sits back on her feet. It felt like a bad case of morning sickness but the good witch knows it isn't. The nightmare of Emeraude being tortured is still fresh in her mind. Her stomach gives a sickly gurgle at the image of that dagger being plunged into her daughter's soft stomach. She gives a jump when a warm hand gently touches the back of her sweaty neck and affectionately rubs the warm flesh to bring some time of comfort. Glinda's breathing starts to slow down at Elphaba's touch and the sickness in her is ebbing away but not even her lover's touch could take away those horrific images. Elphaba keeps doing the circles on the back of the good witch's neck, waiting patiently for lover to speak up.

"I...I saw images of Emeraude being tortured and I could hear her crying out for me. The pain…" Glinda's voice trails off as she clutches her stomach at the phantom pains still making itself known. She gives a silent wince when the fingers making circles suddenly grip her flesh in a tight grip, the nails digging into her skin. The good witch is pretty sure this is the thing that Elphaba didn't want to hear about. Glinda wants to put it in the area of just being a nightmare but the images and pain she felt on her body, it can't be a coincidence. Tears start to roll down her face at what she realizes. This is happening, in real life, to their daughter.

"Elphie…." Glinda manages to choke out through her emotional pain and tears. She just needs to be held by Elphaba right now to try and make it go away. The green woman snaps out of her anger filled haze at these words before quickly kneeling down and wrapping her long arms around the lithe body of the good witch. She holds her very tightly and close to her body to bring comfort to her crying lover. Glinda buries her face into the warm neck while wrapping her arms around the thin body in an iron embrace and a trembling body. Elphaba gently coos in her ear while running her fingers through the soft, blonde locks.

"We will get her back alive. I promise." The green witch whispers her promise before closing her eyes and letting her own tears silently fall down in grief.

**Yeah….poor Emeraude she got it bad in this chapter but it is all necessary for the plot of the story. The next chapter will be a semi happy chapter, I promise! Anyways I will see you all in the next chapter. Until then!**

**DWK**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update on Monday, I was being a space case that day so without further ado…. Here is the next chapter of the Unknown and its mostly an Emeraude scene. I won't say much because you need to read what happens. So read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Emeraude doesn't know how long she has been lying in her finally dried, crusty pool of blood for and frankly, she doesn't care right now. All she is thankful for is the torture has stopped at last. Christine only did it because she wanted her alive for when her parents arrive to rescue her but that didn't stop her from being cruel with her methods. The green woman vaguely remembers, through the haze of the pain, hot oil being poured onto her bare flesh at one point. Emeraude's chest is slowly moving up and down in shallow breaths for she needs to conserve what little energy she has left in her exhausted body. The young witch keeps staring at the grey ceiling before her just to keep her mind focus and not to close her eyes. Her green eyes follow the tiny cracks in the cement to see where they end and to start anew with a different crack.

"I swear by the gods I will make that bitch pay." Emeraude mutters under her breath while moving her sticky, bloody fingers that lay in dry puddle of blood. The green woman tries not to hate people for actions that they have done because that is not how her mom raised her to be. Her mom taught her to treat everybody equally no matter what their appearance is or what they did. By Oz though, this woman who has physically hurt her will pay ten folds. The raven haired beauty grits her teeth as the stab wound on her stomach gives a quiver of pain up her body. If she doesn't die from the blood loss no doubt infection already has settled in on the open flesh and she would most likely die from that, if she ever gets rescued. Her nostrils flare in thought of the reason why she is fighting to stay alive. She told herself that she needs to stay alive for her mom and well, her other mother as well. Not only to see them again but to yell at them for keeping her origins a secret for entire life. Emeraude feels her eyelids start to get heavy and slowly fall down but she grunts at this feeling. She will not let her body shut down on her now so the green woman forces her eyelids back open. The young witch suddenly feels her body start to tingle and for a second, Emeraude thinks that she is starting to lose feeling in her body from all the damage that has been inflicted on it. The sensation starts to get stronger and her slender eyebrows draw together at this feeling. She knows this feeling; it's her magic telling her when people are getting close to her. Her throat constricts at the thought of Christine coming back to do some more damage to her body. The green skinned woman doesn't know if her already badly damaged body could handle anymore abuse by the hands of the blonde woman. Christine may look like one of the well-off people, who never do anything that actually makes them work, but by the god does she know how to torture somebody and making sure they live through it. She knows it's all part of some master plan that her torturer had in her mind. What it is Emeraude plans to find out so she can stop her from completing it.

Her peripheral vision starts to slowly turn black. It becomes an indication that the raven haired beauty is going to pass out from the blood loss she has sustained. Emeraude lifts up one of her hands only to see red covering up the natural green color of her skin. She exhales shakily as she has never seen so much blood in her life and its making her stomach be very queasy.

"If I don't pass out I think I'm going to be sick." She mumbles to herself as she lets her hand limply fall back onto her stomach. The green woman winces in pain when it hits her injured stomach. It makes her more sick to the stomach and even more in pain. She curses herself mentally for doing such a stupid thing. Emeraude just wants it all to be over with and finally be home where her mom, or should she say moms now. Suddenly the tingling over all of her body intensifies, to the point where it feels like pins and needles are poking at her skin. She exhales sharply when the door to the room she is laying is suddenly burst open with such force that it comes off its hinges a bit. Emeraude has closed her eyes when she heard the loud bang coming in front of her and she hears some footsteps quickly filling up the room.

"We found her!"

"Spread the word! Tell them where she is!"

Emeraude hears the random voices shouting that they found her or praising the gods that their mission has been a successful one but there are some horrified filled ones mixing in. There are some people that can't believe the state she is and the amount of blood that is everywhere. The raven haired beauty slowly opens up one eye to see who is exactly in here with her. It defiantly sounds friendly. Her heart does a happy flip when she sees the green uniform of the Gale Force before her eyes. For once, she has never been so happy to see the color green in her life. Then there is one color that doesn't blend in and it's a deep red color that is pushing its way through the sea of green. She knows what that color means and it means that the captain of the Gale Force is here, rescuing her. If Emeraude recalls the captain's name is Crystal and is very beautiful.

"Emeraude! By the gods we found you alive." Came the semi husky voice of the captain of the Gale Force that sounds very close by now. A jolt of electricity goes down her right arm when a warmth touches her left shoulder. Her green eyes move towards the left to see the amazing vision of Crystal's face hovering over her with the deep concern swimming in those gorgeous, blue eyes. If Emeraude dies right now then she can die happy because she managed to see the captain one more time. Crystal tucks some of her chocolate locks behind her ears to keep her long hair out of her eyes so she can see the green woman before her perfectly. She sees the deep, emerald skin before her but it doesn't throw her off after getting over the shock of the confession Glinda gave her and then seeing Elphaba in her true form. It doesn't matter to her what color skin Emeraude is because she will still love her. The green woman's breathing gets caught in her throat because she thinks what a beautiful goddess Crystal really is. How come she never said anything to her soon is beyond her.

"You are a vision of beauty and my gorgeous rescuer." Emeraude whispers to her with a slight smirk on her face. Crystal clears her throat with her cheeks starting to turn red. She has never heard somebody compliment her like that before. The captain knows that Emeraude has lost of lot of blood by the evidence that has pooled all around the green woman's body. That must have caused the sudden admission out of those green lips.

"I think you are delusional from the blood loss." Crystal shoots back with a gentle smile as she lets one of her hands affectionately caress one of the pale, green cheeks. Emeraude closes her eyes at this touch and feels her heart skip a beat. She knows for sure that she will be asking the captain of the Gale Force out on a date. The raven haired beauty feels her head being gently lifted up to be placed on something warm and soft.

"You're parents are on their way to see you." She hears Crystal speak above her now and she infers that her head must be resting on the captain's lap. Emeraude isn't going to complain about that at all but what she says has finally sunk in. Her eyes snap open in a rush of anger because she remembers how her parents have lied to her this entire time. Oh, there is much for them to answer when she gets out of this hell hole. She didn't realize that she is trying to get up off the ground when immense pain shoots through her entire body. The green woman bits her lip in pain and gives a muffled scream of pain. Crystal exhales at this and gently pushes her back down onto the ground to try and help her with the pain level.

"Hey now, you shouldn't move now. You need to lay still." The captain says softly while running her fingers through the soft, raven locks. Emeraude feels the pain ebb away a bit with each stroke of the fingers going through her hair. Her breathing steadies but she is starting to feel faint. It seems like her injuries are finally catching up to her. Her vision is starting to fade to black just as she notices her mom, Glinda, come rushing in with Elphaba close behind her. She can't believe that she sees her carbon copy in the same room as her. The room becomes hush at the presence of both them in their room. Emeraude can see the pain written all over their faces but she doesn't know if it's the state she is right now or their deep, dark secret has been exposed. The green woman doesn't remember much after that because the world went dark and she faintly hears people calling her name in fear.

**Yay! Emeraude is finally rescued and Crystal is her knight in shining armor for the rescue. The next chapter will finally be with Emeraude confronting her parents about the deception of hiding everything from her for so long. So more drama is going to happen in the upcoming chapters and maybe some romance. I will see you next week!**

**DWK**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, here is chapter 9 of the Unknown. It's the aftermath of them finding Emeraude. Its starts out with Crystal and Emeraude before going into Elphaba, Glinda and Emeraude. They try to talk about everything. I will let you guys find out what goes on. So read on and enjoy!**

Chapter 9

A gentle light slowly filters through an uncovered window and shines its rays on an exposed green hand, which is resting comfortably on a full size mattress. Crystal blue eyes are intensely watching the unmoving hand also willing the appendage to move for them. Crystal gives a heavy sigh as she bows her head and slowly rubs her eyes to get rid of the tiredness that is starting to set in. She doesn't know how long it's been since they brought the unconscious green woman to the hospital to try and save her life from the injuries on her body. The captain runs her fingers through her chocolate locks before looking up to see the chest area move up and down in a slow fashion. It has been touch and go for the first couple of hours when the doctors were trying to stabilize Emeraude but Crystal has been thanking whatever god there is for making sure the green witch made it through the surgery. The captain leans forward and puts one of her hands around the smooth, green one. After this scare of almost losing her she knew that she had to tell the raven haired beauty how she felt about her. Crystal didn't want to regret it for the rest of her life if she never had said anything to her.

"Now you just have to wake up, Emeraude. I need you to wake up so we can talk." Crystal whispers out loud while gripping the hand even tighter than before. She just hopes that the two of them could talk before Emeraude's parents enter the room. If that happens then shit will hit the fan. She has heard whispering from everywhere ever since Elphaba has walked into the hospital in her natural skin tone. No one didn't say anything nor did any of the guards try to arrest her because it only took one, murderous look from Glinda the Good to silence any thoughts or actions. The captain of the guard has a gut feeling that Emeraude already found out about who her other parent is.

"Mmmm….talk about what?"

A slight blush starts to form on Crystal's face when the raven haired beauty's sleepy voice reaches her ears. She didn't think that Emeraude would have heard that. The captain clears her throat slightly and looks up to see dull, green eyes staring straight at her. Her heart does a couple of flips and her voice dies in her throat. Emeraude gives a soft chuckle at only hearing silence but she isn't going to complain about it. She gets to stare at the beauty that is the captain of the Gale Force.

"Cat got your tongue, Captain?" The green woman questions with teasing in her voice while blinking her eyes at feeling the tightness around her hand. She looks down and notices the pale, white skinned hand wrapped around her green one. Her skin tone turns into a deep green at the touch and her heart starts to pound faster in her chest. This is the first intimate touch that has passed between the two of them. The green woman won't lie; she is enjoying this very much.

"I…I'm just glad that you are finally awake. You had us all scared." Crystal replies with a slight stutter to her speech while removing her hand from the green one. Emeraude gives a frown at the loss of warmth from around her hand. She curls her hand into a fist and slowly puts it on her chest with some effort. It feels like there is lead in her body. The raven haired beauty wonders just what the hell was done to her body. It all seems like a blur now. Emeraude gives a pause when she hears Christine's voice echoing in her head, telling her who her other parent is and how she has been lied to her entire life. Crystal gives a hard swallow when she sees the green eyes turn from a dull look to a fiery, inferno burning deeply in them. It just confirms her gut feeling that Emeraude already knew about her true parentage.

"Where are they?" The green woman questions in a hard voice as she starts to sit up, ignoring the pain shooting up her body. She doesn't care about that her body is protesting sudden movement for all she feels right now is anger. The rational part of her mind can understand why Glinda and Elphaba had kept it a secret when she was younger and couldn't understand the situation but she is a grown woman, damn it. It would have been shocking as hell and maybe she would have fainted but eventually she would have come to terms with it eventually. The reason she is so furious is because she had to hear it from the person who kidnapped and tortured her. She wants answers and she wants them right now or hell will be raised. Crystal exhales shakily as she sits up from her seat and slowly walks towards the shaking, green woman. A part of her hopes that she might be able to calm her down but her heart is telling her that it will not happen at all. The brunette really couldn't blame her for being so mad. If she learned about her true heritage from a different source she would be just as angry.

"I do believe that they are sitting in the waiting room." Crystal replies in a gentle voice while reaching over and tucking some of raven locks behind a green ear. Emeraude loses a tiny bit of anger at the gesture and breathes softly through her nose. She bites her bottom lip while casting a sideways towards the captain. The green woman feels that having her in the room might keep everything from exploding in a fiery ball of chaos. She can feel the calming aura coming off the brunette and she wonders if it's from years of training or it just comes naturally to her.

"Go and get them now. We need to talk." Emeraude requests while trying to keep her voice even and calm. She wants to try and remain level headed when her parents show themselves to her but it's so hard to be the good person in this situation. Crystal nods her head slightly and pauses to think about doing something to Emeraude. She gives a slight smile before leaning down and kisses one of the emerald cheeks. Her ears pick up a hitched breath after her lips come in contact with the skin.

"After you are done talking with them, we need to talk as well." The captain whispers into a deepening, green ear before she backs away and walks out of the room to go get her parents. Emeraude puts a hand to her chest and feels her heart almost pounding out of her chest. She has never had a woman make her feel like this at all. The two of them definitely need to have that talk. Her eyes move back and forth when the door opens up to reveal her carbon copy standing in the doorway. She inhales deeply through her nostrils at seeing Elphaba standing before her in all of her green glory. The raven haired beauty still can't comprehend that this woman has been by her side her entire side under a disguise as her mom's personal servant. The two, green woman just stare at each other in an extended silence for they don't know how to start talking to one another. Elphaba, for once, is at a loss for words. She is just overwhelmed from everything that has happened in the past week. Her feet are rooted to the ground and she can't seem to take any steps towards her daughter even though she wants to so badly. The green witch looks to her right when she feels a hand being gently placed on her shoulder. Her eyes soften greatly at seeing Glinda by her side now. She can do the talking since she has lost the sound of her voice. The good witch gives an affectionate squeeze on her lover's shoulder before walking forward towards the equally silent woman.

"Emeraude…thank Oz you are awake. We were so worried." Glinda says as she sits down on the edge of the bed and reaches forward to touch her daughter. Her heart stings slightly when Emeraude turns her head away from the motherly touch. She has prepared herself for a reaction like this but for it to actually happen it still hurts. The Good witch doesn't say anything about that and just silently puts her hand back on her lap. Her blue eyes catch a hint of tears glimmering in her daughter's eyes and she wishes she could just take away the pain but she knows that it won't be so easy.

"Emeraude…I…"

"Why couldn't you have told me sooner?" Emeraude interrupts as she turns her sights back onto her parents with fiery passion returning to her green eyes. Glinda can't help but see Elphaba in her daughter the second those eyes landed on her. This might not go as smoothly as the Good witch had hoped. She knows that her daughter has inherited her lover's more passionate personality when her buttons are pressed in the right way. This is definitely one of them.

"I'm pretty sure you heard all about how I came into power and how your mother became the Wicked Witch of the West when you were in college." Glinda starts off and notice Emeraude give a slight flinch at hearing her call Elphaba 'mother'. Elphaba grips her hands tightly and looks down when she saw the flinch from her daughter. She is trying not to let that be personal with her. This is all new to her and is trying to understand it all. Emeraude just silently nods her head to show that she did. Glinda clears her throat and shifts slightly to get into a better position.

"Elphaba and I have been together ever since we met in college. We were happy but things changed when we went to the Emerald City and found out what the Wizard would do to the people of Oz. They used her as a scapegoat and turned everybody against her. She wouldn't have left without me." Glinda continues before looking behind her to give a loving glance to Elphaba, who still hasn't moved from her position by the door. The green witch gives a blush at the look and scratches behind her head. The Good witch gives a reassuring wink before looking back towards her daughter to finish the story. Emeraude is silent as she wants to hear the story that is so rarely told.

"I had to send her away by herself. I stayed behind to try and bring the Wizard down from the inside while she tried to rally any people who opposed the Wizard under the guise of the Wicked Witch of the West. We met in secret when we could to exchange plans and uh…other things."

A blush started to form on Glinda's face at remembering what they would do when they were finish talking about what their next step was. Elphaba starts to smirk at the pause because she knows what is going through the blonde's mind. Even though it was a tough time for the both of them it was still good memories for her. Each meeting brought relief to the green woman because she knows that Glinda is still alive and well but it also renewed their love for each other. Elphaba doesn't think she could ever change it for anything. Glinda runs her fingers through her hair to try and get her thoughts back on track.

"We managed to keep it going for about ten years even with the death of Elphaba's sister that was orchestrated by the Wizard to try and stop her. It only added fuel to the fire. It was forced to come to end when I got wind of the Wizard finding out where she was hiding and sent the witch hunters after her. Fiyero and I came up with the plan to fake her death and give her a new identity so she can start a new without the name Wicked Witch of the West hanging over her. When you were born with the green skin we changed your appearance right away so nobody could figure out that Elphaba is still alive and have people be after the both of you." Glinda starts to wind up the story but pauses when Emeraude gives a snort at the last part. Her daughter looks towards her and puts her hands on her laps. She squeezes them tightly to keep all of her emotion that wants to burst out of her. The green woman knows that it is because that Elphaba is alive and well that all of this happened.

"Well, somebody figured out anyways and used me to get to you." Emeraude shoots back while turning her eye sight on her other mother. She just can't believe that this woman has been by her side her entire life as Raven and never once would she have suspected her parent has always been with in arms reach of her. The betrayal stung a bit. Elphaba exhales shakily at seeing the hurt look being placed on her and she knows that she needs to speak up now. The green witch starts to take her step towards the bed, noticing that with each step her daughter tenses up even more.

"Look, Emeraude the situation at the time was an incredibly difficult one and we did what we thought would be best. When you were born we did what we thought would be best for you. Please understand why we did what we did." Elphaba explains as she stands behind her lover and puts her hands on the shoulders. Emeraude shakes her head at this and looks away while giving a sniffle. They don't understand why she is upset about all of this. She runs her fingers through her dark locks.

"I would have understood if you two would have told me everything. I would be in shock but I would have understood but that's not how it happened. I had to learn about it all from the person who kidnapped and tortured me. So excuse me for not being as understanding as you all hope I would be." Emeraude finishes with her voice cracking and a single tear starts to roll down her face. Glinda swallows hard as she reaches forward to wipe away the tear but her heart breaks when her daughter turns her head away from the affectionate touch. The Good witch slowly pulls her hand back to her chest and breathes deeply through her nose to keep her own tears from falling down. She just feels like a distance has become between her and Emeraude and she doesn't know if the bridge could be built up again. Elphaba squeezes her shoulders for support because she can feel the heaviness of negative emotions weighing on all of them. Emeraude bites her bottom lip to keep her anger from wanting to escape. She doesn't look at them because she is afraid that she will lose it if she sees them.

"I think it's best if you left right now." The green woman whispers with the tears slowly starting to fall down her cheeks. Glinda makes a soft noise at this comment and pulls away to actually comprehend what has been said to them. Her heart is aching with hurt so much that she doesn't know if she can bear with it right now. Elphaba bites her tongue to send an arguing sentence to her daughter but she knows that it would just make everything worse. The raven haired beauty gently pulls Glinda to her feet while casting Emeraude a look to get a gauge on her. Emeraude is still looking away from them and doesn't look when she feels the brown eyes being laid upon her. She just can't do this right now.

"Come on Glin; let's go so we can talk." Elphaba says quietly as she starts to guide her silently crying lover away from their daughter's bed. They need some alone time to discuss what they need to do next. Glinda just mutely nods her head as she slowly leaves area with much grief weighing on her shoulders. Once she hears the two of them leave her room Emeraude puts her hands to her face and starts to cry heavily. Crystal walks in a few minutes later and sees the state of despair the green woman is in. The captain quickly walks to her side and wraps her tightly in her arms to try and be a source of comfort. Emeraude turns her head into the pillar of strength that is the woman, who is by her side in her time of need. Crystal holds her close to her body and closes her eyes. She hopes that the three women will be able to get through all of this in the end but right now all her focus is making sure Emeraude will be all right and maybe have that talk they need to have.

**So, it looks like Emeraude and her parents' relationship is on the rocks right now and hers and Crystal's might be on the rise. What will happen? You will have to see in the next installment of the Unknown that will be updated next week. Until then.**

**DWK**


End file.
